


Alibi?

by Threatie



Category: Among Us - Fandom
Genre: Multi, also like, but I had fun!, text fic, this is not serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threatie/pseuds/Threatie
Summary: "What would Among Us smut even look like?"...okay, but clearly the important thing is that I had fun, right?
Relationships: White/Blue, cyan/purple, orange/black, yellow/brown
Comments: 9
Kudos: 60





	Alibi?

Green: "Where?"

Red: "Found Lime in Reactor, didn't see anyone suspicious."

Blue: "I can alibi white."

Red: "Alibi?"

White: "Yeah, Blue alibi'd me real good in communications."

Purple: "Can confirm, walked in on Blue and White alibiing each other before going to O2 with Cyan."

Red: "Cyan, can you confirm?"

Cyan: "Purple and I did it in O2, yes."

Purple: "I think Red meant confirm the alibi, honey"

Cyan: "Oh. Then also yes."

Black: "Orange and I were in electrical."

Red: "Which tasks?"

Black: "None, Orange is just really into danger."

Orange: "And thank you for indulging me, Black. It was amazing."

Red: "Were NONE of you doing tasks!?"

Yellow: "I was doing a very important task called Get Brown Off While They Do The Asteroids."

Brown: "Task completed, by the way."

Red: "You people are _unbelievable_!"

Green: "Well, Red; who was alibiing you?"

Red: "I was actually doing my tasks, unlike the rest of you apparently."

Green: "So no alibi? Kinda sus."

Red: "Well fine; who's "alibiing" you, then?"

Green: "...You got me; I was doing tasks as well."

Orange: "No, Green and Lime were together and heading towards reactor, we saw them pass electrical."

Green: "Well, maybe you did, but Lime turned me down."

White: "And how'd you take that 'no,' Green?"

Black: "Green kinda sus."

**Black has voted**

**White has voted**

**Cyan has voted**

**Purple has voted**

**Yellow has voted**

**Blue has voted**

**Red has voted**

**Brown has voted**

**Orange has voted**

Green: "Okay, _fuck_ you guys."

Red: "Clearly not."

**Green has voted**

**Green was Ejected**

**Green was the impostor**


End file.
